Life Saver
by severussnapefan123
Summary: Mitchie Torres, bullied at school,hating life, decides there is only one way out: suicide. When Shane Gray comes into her life, she realizes that he saved her in ways she never expected, and that life itself, is a prize you she want to keep.
1. Mitchie's Last Day

**In this chapter, this is her diary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie's POV:

Check mark. Another horrible day at school ended.

Ever since the incident, I have been made fun of at school. Yeah, it doesn't sound that bad, but trust me, it is. I get beat up every day, and I can hear all the laughter when I walk in the halls. Sometimes, the queen bees of our school, call me names. I don't react. I've given up; I know this will never end. I don't have any friends anymore. They all left me, when people started harassing them for being friends with me. And the sad part? This isn't the worst problem of mine. The problems start when I get home from school.

So, I checked Facebook. Then, I saw that I had a friend request from "Mitchie Torres". Curious as I am, I accepted the request, wondering what it was all about, since my stunt double had 100 mutual friends. So I looked at her status, and this is what it read.

"I am the biggest WHORE and SLUT the word has ever seen! Like this if you agree!"

Now that was what really did it. This status had ten likes already. This was the biggest insult I've even had. If it wasn't for the incident, I would be the cleanest girl they've ever seen. Almost too clean, it was something I was made fun of for, before. But not nearly as bad as now. I mean, my shorts never went over my knees. My shirts never showed any cleavage. But the incident. It ruined my life. It wasn't even my fault, but when I tried telling the truth, no one believed me. So I've given up proving I was right.

Now, you're probably asking why I didn't delete my "stunt double" as my friend, right? Well, here's my answer. Then, I'd be even more worried, with what they're saying about me, and I wouldn't know any of it. And there's no escaping the bullying, anyways. I get hundreds of text messages, emails, AIMs, showing hate messages, from people who I used to call my friend.

Believe it or not, I wasn't a complete loser before the incident. I wasn't the most popular girl, definitely not. But I wasn't the nerdy geek, since I really wasn't that good at school .Yeah, I did get mostly As and Bs, and I took Enriched and AP classes, but I didn't know EVERYTHING like some people did. I knew how to behave at school, to have a normal social life. But, now, after the incident, my grades slipped. From Bs, to Cs, and now I have Ds. My parents and teachers tried helping me, but I refuse to talk to them. During tests, I feel the snickers at "how she holds a pencil" or "what her face looks like when she concentrates" or "I wonder how the 'slut' is going to do on the test". Stuff like that. I wouldn't try at school. There was no point in my life. I don't want to college anymore, I probably won't even graduate at this rate.

This was a typical conversation at my house.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school today?" My mom, Connie Torres, asked.

"Horrible." I'd answer. What, I didn't want to lie!

"Do you want to talk about it?" She thought expressing your feelings through words helped. I agreed, but I was shy. So I'm writing to you random people instead, hoping that one day, if you see someone bullied, you would take the liberty to help them.

"No." Again, I didn't lie to her. And these short answers gave me more time to write. I love writing anything. Diaries, (like now), poems, stories (mostly about poor, bullied, girls), fairy tales (hoping it'll happen to me), and songs. I used to write songs about my crushes, but now I hate every single person in my grade, so I just write about my life.

So, basically, this is my day. Go to school, get bullied. Come home, get bullied. Write about being bullied. Yes, I do feel bad for myself. I do believe that no human being should experience all of this. And why me? I am innocent! But no one believes me.

At that moment, I decided that I was tired. Not sleepy tired, but tired of everything. Of being bullied. I hated life. And since I was only in 10th grade, I refused to suffer anymore. So I thought for an hour, and came up with the perfect plan. They taught us at school that there is always hope, that there is an escape, but they were lying. They never had to live cyber bullying. I knew why people, killed themselves, and I agreed. Why live anymore? I didn't want to. But where to do it? That was a big problem. I went downstairs, told my parents where I was going, and I kind of got a little sad. Sad that I'd hurt them, I knew they loved me. But I knew it was worth it. So I went for a walk, in search of an area. Then I found one. I found a beach.

I put my feet in the sand, knowing it would be the last time I felt earth. The last time I felt the breeze in my face. All that I was giving up, made me sad. But it was worth it. No more suffering, no more bullying.

I inched my way, farther, and farther, into the water. I took one last breath, ready to go in, but then I heard a voice.

"You don't want to do that." He said. He looked suspicious, in a mustache in hat, but I wasn't afraid.

"Why not? Hang on, how do you know what I want to do?"

"Because, no one goes swimming this time of year. And if you were doing it to be cool, you would have jumped in and out. Yeah, I'm a smart guy."

"But, but I will go. I will drown myself."

"No you won't."

"Who are you to tell me what I will or will not do?"

"I only know, because if you really wanted to, you would have gone in already. You would not be talking to some random guy. Now, you're talking to me because I'm holding you back. You want an excuse not to do it. You're fighting yourself. Here, take my hand, get out of the freezing water." Boy, this guy was stupid. I wanted this. I made it up myself.

"NO! I will do this. I have no choice. I have no escape."

"Don't be silly, anyone has a choice. Here, take my hand, I'm serious, you don't want to do this."

And after that moment, I felt it. My foot got caught in some seaweed, and I went under.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading Ch. 1! How are you liking it? Will Mitchie be okay? Next chapter will focus more on Shane, and why he came to the rescue. If I receive reviews, I will keep on writing this story, so REVIEW everyone! I only want to continue writing worthwhile stories, as I have a lot of possible stories in my head! So READ and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. The Rescue

**Here's Chapter 2! The incident will be discovered later, along with Shane's past… :S Right now they need to get to know each other. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Shane's POV:

And she went under. No, I wouldn't let her do this. I saw her start to try and break free, what could she not swim?

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" I called to her.

"I…don't want…to be…s, saved!" She mumbled. I could barely make out what she was saying. So I just ignored it, knowing she'd thank me anyways.

And then I started running in the water. I would save her. I didn't care what Nate and Jason would say, if she told the media. No one deserves this fate. And, as I was running to her, she started going under. And so I started swimming, trying to grab her. She was too far away, I was losing my breath. And then I remembered. I was saving a life. So I kept swimming, and finally took her arm, and swam back up. Then I dragged her to shore, and laid her in the sand. Her lips were all blue, and I could see little ice cubes forming on the ends of her hair. It was pretty cold outside.

"Are you okay?" I was asking her. She seemed unconscious. Oh, no. Now what? I couldn't just leave her here, she would die. Then I remembered my private tutor mentioning something about a life-saving procedure…something about 30 and 2. Too bad Nate wasn't here, he would know exactly what to do! I was panicking, as I tried to remember what to do. And then it grasped. Thirty compressions, two breaths.

So I lay her on her back, and lifted her chin and pinched her nose. I checked the airway, her breathing, and circulation. Then, I removed all her clothes (on her upper body) with my knife.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…30!" I counted, pushing down right in the middle of her chest, in between her breasts. Then I gave her two breaths, right through her lips.

I repeated the set four times, like I learned in class. Now, I had to reassess. As I was checking her pulse and breathing, I heard a cough. Had a saved her? Had I done it right?

*Coughing sounds*

Mitchie started getting up.

"Wh, what happened to me?" She said, shivering.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're safe, it's okay." I said, as I gave her my jacket, since her shirt was ripped.

"Thanks…but I was still wondering what happened."

"Here, let's go sit under that tree, and I'll explain everything." I said, leading her to the grass. It was getting late, but I owed it to her, and I had to make sure she would be okay. Plus, I wanted to know the details as to why she wanted to die.

"So," I started, "I was walking here, and I saw you inching your way into the water. I figured you wanted to drown yourself, by the look on your face, and the fact that it's almost winter…if you wanted to be "cool" and jump in, you would have went in and out. You also looked scared. So then you went under, and I saved you." I said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Uh, Mi, Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. You?"

"Fine. You deserve to know who I am," I said as I ripped off my mustache, much more painful since it was wet. "I'm Shane Gray."

"Oh," was all she said. She must have still been in shock, or she could not like Connect 3….She didn't seem very surprise.

"So," I started, "after saving you, I would like to know why."

"Uh, why what?"

"Why you felt that there was no escape. Why you wanted to leave this world."

"Wait, how do you know I felt that?"

"I just do."

"Okay...W-well, where to start? Well, one day, people started bullying me. Then, all my friends turned against me, and the cyber bullying started. They made a fake me on FB, and the fake me had horrible statuses. I really hated life, and I thought it would be better dead. Easier. There wouldn't be any bullying. And my plan would have worked, if you didn't save me! Why did you have to be so nice? Why couldn't you just keep walking? Why did you save me?"

"Well," I said. I couldn't tell her. We just met. She could tell the media, and they'd make a big story. I know it was mean, but I'd probably never see her again. But I had to say something. "I just know, that there is always a way to make things better. Someone or something, will eventually come into your life, that will make it worth it. Trust me. This is really important. Please trust me, and NEVER EVER try suicide again. It's not worth it, trust me."

"Okay, okay. Easy for you to say, you've never been bullied. Sorry, I sometimes feel really bad for myself, I know it's kind of shallow."

"It's okay, don't worry." I said. I did feel really bad for her, it was worse than I…imagined.

"Thanks." She drew a smile. "You know, this is the first time I've smiled since the cyber bullying began…"

"Well, I'm glad I've been help than."

"Yeah, you saved my life. Thanks. Even though I didn't want you to, maybe someday, something good will happen."

"You don't deserve all the bullying. You deserve something good, and it will happen. You're beautiful, straight, and I can tell you'd never hurt anyone. And I haven't even gotten to know you yet." For a moment, I felt that it would be worth it to get to know her. She seemed really cool. I didn't even know why.

"Oh, thanks. You're really nice, especially for a pop star." The word 'pop star' made me laugh. That was my nickname, back when I let my fame get the better half of me. Nate and Jason, really brought me back to my roots, and I've been a 'nice guy' ever since.

Then, she said, "Oh crap! It's getting REALLY late! I have to go, my mom will kill me! Thanks for saving me, I owe it to you!"

"Wait!" I said, acting on impulse. What I will say now, went through my mouth without thinking. But I was so glad I said it, because those words changed my life forever. "Meet me here, tomorrow, at around 6 PM! I would like to hang out with you!"

"Uh, okay. I really have to go now, so see ya!"

And she left. And I started making my way home. Nate and Jason would kill me, but come on, I saved a life!

Shane gets home:

"YOU. DID. WHAT?" Nate asked.

"Nate. I saved a girl's life. I thought you, of all people would understand. Would be proud of me."

"I would, if the girl wasn't committing suicide! She wanted to die. She could complain about you. If the media found out, and she made you look bad, this would hurt your image once again."

"She was grateful, and her name is Mitchie, and thirdly, she would never do that. She's a really nice person, and she's had a tough life."

"How do you know that? You talked to her what, for like 30 minutes max! Shane, just because of your past, doesn't mean you can go around, saving random people's lives. She wasn't even drowning when you approached her! You shouldn't have even been outside at the moment! We're supposed to be out of the news the next month, to clean our 'heartthrob' image!"

"Nate…sometimes I need fresh air. And, excuse me, for caring about others. I felt like a regular person, walking, and seeing her. And sometimes, I like to spend time with real people, not will all those crooked superstars. And I will be spending time with her, whether you like it or not!"

"Wait, you're going to see her again?" Nate sounded even more angry now.

"Yes, Yes I am. And there's nothing you're going to do about it!" And with that, I stormed away into my room.

I knew that Mitchie would still hate life after this. She didn't have any friends. So I decided I would be her friend. It would be good for both of us, she seemed like a nice girl. I was determined to help her, live through this horror. And who knows? Maybe we could be pretty good friends!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading Ch. 2! How are you liking it so far? Would you like longer chapters, or is this length good? Favorite parts? Suggestions? I will update soon! Please make sure to READ and REVIEW I would like at least 5 reviews!**


	3. Start of a New

**Here's Chapter 3! Sorry it's been a while, I barely had any time! Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie's POV:

The next day, was just as worse as any others. People tormented me, hit me in the hallways, laughed at me, and ignore me. I checked the clock about every thirty seconds, it sometimes seemed like time would stop completely. I don't know why I even wanted to go home, it's not like it was much better there. Maybe it was even worse. There was facebook, AIM, Twitter, and all those stupid websites that make a person hate life.

Well, maybe it was the feeling of meeting up with someone. The feeling I haven't had for the past nine months. Yes, I was sort of excited for meeting with that Shane. Okay, maybe a lot excited. Even though I thought he'd blow me off, I didn't really care. It's the thought that counts, right? Yeah, I know, I was acting like a silly little hopeless fan. Yeah, I had a bad case of 'wishful thinking.' Well, it did give me something to do, and something to think about, other than my misery.

So, when I got home, I of course went straight to my room. I wrote a little, some poems, nothing interesting really. I sat on the computer, checking my hate messages. Then I just waited, watching the sun set. It was a very interesting sight, very beautiful. A good song topic, nah! More like a poem. Yeah, I poem about the sunset, that will be for tomorrow.

Then, I decided I was going to pick an outfit for my 'meeting' with Shane. Yes, I was getting my hopes up very high, but it was a chance, and probably the only one I'd get at picking an outfit, and wearing something pretty. Something I actually liked. Something that would NOT define my 'rebel' look that I had for the past nine months. After the 'incident', I chose to completely redo my closet, and I bought all black clothes, that were the polar opposite of the style I used to love. I did keep some of my old clothing, which I finally dug up for this event. If he came, he would get to know me for me, not from some rumors at school. This was a chance I had to start over, even if they were very slim, and I was going to take it, no matter what.

So, when I was all ready, it was almost time to leave. I just had to tell my mom…

"Hey, mom, I….uh…am going."

"Honey, where? Are people starting to be nice to you? Are you hanging out again?" I could hear the desperate hope in her voice, I did feel bad for her that she had to deal with me.

"No, I uh just uh am going on a, a walk."

"Okay, honey, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. That's all I ask. I know it's hard…"

I cut her off, "Yeah, mom. I'm going now."

So I left, my hope slowly diminishing. I now understood how far-fetched it sounded, me, the loser girl, actually making friends. And on top of it, with _the _Shane Gray.

So I walked to where I tried to commit suicide. Somehow, I didn't really have the best memories at this place. But I did meet a pop star. I'm still not sure whether it was a good or bad thing. When I finished walking the six blocks, I saw nothing. Just a lake. Maybe he was late…but then I looked at my watch. I was the late one. We were supposed to meet half an hour ago. Well, figures. I never really had much luck anyways, especially with other people. But I didn't leave. I decided to sit, and write a poem. At least there wouldn't be any distractions, with facebook notifications, or something. So I wrote.

Shane's POV:

"SHANE, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Nate yelled at me.

"Uh, nowhere…just for a walk around…"

"Uh, dude. There's such a thing called paparazzi in L.A., and I know you HATE it when they follow you. Hang on, are you meeting that girl?"

"Uh, no. I'm not meeting a girl." I tried to say sneakily. She wasn't just any girl, I knew her. We were sort of friends. At least we were going to be friends after today was over. I was determined to help her.

"Fine, Shane. Do what you want. I don't really care what happens to you, anymore, in the media. You've already been the 'bad boy' once, and I'm not going to be there to save your back this time. I'm tired of picking up your slack, for the sake of this band, Shane! Jason needs….help. So I'd rather help him, than you, since I know he's not doing it on purpose! His brain capacity isn't completely…there, you could say. Understand?"

"Dude, I don't really care what _you _do. I only care what happens to me.." And Mitchie, I thought. For some reason, I really wanted to help her through this, even though I barely knew her. I can't control my thoughts!

"Okay, okay. See, these are the steps to turning into a 'bad boy'. Arguing with us, then the media, and then ditching performances…"

"Dude, let me leave!" Gosh, he was keeping me. I was already late!

"Something's fishy here, and I will find out!" He yelled behind me. By then I was already out the door, and on my way to lake. In my car of course, I had my disguise in there. My favorite mustache and hat! I knew she'd be able to recognize me, since that's what I saved her life in!

By the time I got there, I was worried she would be gone. I was quite a bit late. My worries were unnecessary, since I saw her sitting under a tree, in a surprisingly cute outfit, writing something. I walked up to her, she didn't really seem to notice.

"Hey, Mitch." I said, after she didn't seem to notice me walking up to her.

"Woah! Hey! You scared me! You like…came out of nowhere! And I'm surprised you even showed up! I really wasn't expecting to…" The end of her sentence came in a very soft voice, she seemed embarrassed.

"What, did you think I was just some cookie cutter pop star that would just ditch you like that?" I joked. She needed something to laugh at! She didn't really take it as a joke…

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just…"

"What?"

"It's just…most people in these past nine months, you know, since the 'incident', have ditched me, and never really talked to me. It's just really weird that someone would even want to talk to me, let alone you."

How she said 'you', gave me shivers. It had a connotation that I couldn't really analyze. This girl really made me think. She's from a tough life, and I really wanted to get to know her.

"Mitchie, you're a very interesting person. I really want to get to know you! I would never blow you off, and tomorrow you better not think so!"

"Wait, what do you mean tomorrow?"

"You think you can get away from me so easily? No! We're going to the mall. I'm pretty sure you wear mostly black clothes, but you are trying to hide that fact from me!"

"Shane, you really are a man of great humor!" She said, laughing. I was glad I could bring a smile on her face.

"Good."

"Oh my, it's getting late! My mom doesn't like me out much! Sorry I have to go!"

"Wait, Mitchie!"

"What?" She turned around, with a half angry, half happy look on her face. She looked so funny.

"We need a time for the mall tomorrow! Since it will be Saturday, we'll meet here at around noonish. Then, I'll take you to the mall, and it will be great."

"Shane, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. We're friends, remember?"

"…Yeah. Now I really have to go. Thanks. A lot. You know, for saving my life." She said, with another smile on her face.

"You know, you really should smile more often!" I called after her, as she started to leave. I couldn't hear her response, but I knew deep down, this was a start to a very good friendship. A life saving one, for the both of us.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading Ch. 3! How was this chapter? What do you think of how I made the characters? Any suggestions? Favorite parts? I will hopefully post my next chapter by next weekend, sorry, I'm incredibly busy! Please READ and REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write! Sorry, but it's the truth :S **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Panic Attack

**Here's Chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie's POV:

So, I actually was excited today. For the mall trip. I couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to hang out with me . . . And school wasn't so bad. Sure, people were mocking me, pushing me, but I did have something else to think about it. I really missed that social feeling, Shane really was a good person. It was tomorrow, but everyone was talking about weekend plans, so I wasn't totally 'uncool'. Scratch that. Yes I was uncool, but in my head, I had more of a life, if I was going to the mall with someone. Oh well. Whatevs.

After School:

"Hey, mom!"

"Mitchie, you seem happier now, what happened?"

"Nothing! I have homework to do, so I'm going to go upstairs! Okay?"

"Sure, honey, go right ahead!"

Next day:

Today was the day. I was actually hanging out. I got up, got ready, took a shower, straightened my hair, put on some emo looking clothes (I didn't have any washed non-black clothes), and went downstairs to get breakfast. I made myself some pancakes, and I told my mom I was going biking, then to the mall with a person I met. Yeah, she was surprised, but she was probably so desperate for me to hang out, that she let me out anyways (There are some perks to being depressed).

So I was out the door, on my way to see Shane. And then I got there, but he didn't seem to be anywhere near, so I sat down again. I did see some weird looking person, pacing. He seemed like a kidnapper, since he came up to me.

"Mitchie, Mitchie." The creeper said.

"AHHH!" I screamed, and started running away. This was beyond weird. I took my bike, and went all the way home. He seemed to be chasing me, and then I fell off my bike. I swerved into a ditch, and started running into the woods. He still followed me. This was beyond creepy, and I couldn't stop screaming.

Then, he jumped me, and we both fell on the ground.

**Flashback: **

"_Mitchie, in here."_

"_Oh, hey Eric." _

"_This is my friend, Alex, and he'll take good care of you . . ."_

"_What do you mean good care?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Hi, I'm Alex, and you're not going to tell anyone about this."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_You know what."_

_Grabbing me so I couldn't move, he took me into the house. He made is way upstairs, into a very dark, dusty, deserted room. It was in the attic, and I could only hear the echoing of the drums from the party. _

_He tried making out with me, and I kept pushing him away, with no luck. _

_Then, he slowly knocked me onto the bed, with him following. He was so strong, I couldn't get up. _

"_Mitchie. Listen, and listen closely. If you try to run away, or make any movement, I will kill you here with my knife. So if I were you, I would behave."_

_And with that, he took a knife and cut off my shirt and pants. After, he undid my bra and ripped my panties off. I was naked. _

"_Mitch, your turn."_

"_I refuse to undress you."_

"_Mitchie, your life?"_

_So I was forced to take off this stranger's shirt, pants, and boxers. Now he was naked. _

_Then he wrapped his legs around me, we were entangled so no one could take us apart. _

"_Alex, get o . . . off me!"_

"_Mitchie, you will tell no one of this." He whispered in my ear. _

"_Oh, yes I will."_

"_Haha, I don't care. No one will believe you." Those words echoed in my ears. _

_I could feel it coming in me, and I couldn't escape. I was screaming, and I didn't know what to do. _

_Then I felt it, a shot. And I was instantly knocked out. _

Back to reality:

I recognized that face. I would recognize that face anywhere, since I saw his whole damn body naked. Not only that, but I was raped by the son of a bitch. Yes, it was Eric.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Raping you of course. It is my hobby!"

"Get away! I won't let you this time!"  
"Mitchie, remember the knife?" He took is knife out again.

And with that, I felt a huge sense of déjà vu. He ripped my clothes off again, and forced me to do the same. I was forced to make out with him, again. This was my worst nightmare.

And with that the rape started again. There was one difference this time. No shot.

And then, he was done. He slipped his clothes on, and took mine, before I could get the chance to get up. I was stuck in the cold, naked, in the middle of the forest.

Shivering, cold, scared, I knew I was going to die. I would get hypothermia, the sun was setting . . .

Shane's POV:

I got to the meeting place, and Mitchie wasn't there. But I did hear a scream. I recognized it as Mitchie's, I just knew it. I never heard her scream before, but my instincts took over me. I ran, and ran, and just ran into a forest. I didn't know what I was doing, but I just knew Mitchie was there. And then, I saw her. A limp, naked body, lying in the middle of a ditch.

I came up to her, trying to see if I could get a response.

"Mitchie, are you okay? Please be okay!"

"Shane, I'm sorry. I couldn't escape him, I couldn't."

"Mitch, what are you talking about?"

"The incident, Shane, the incident! It happened again!"

I knew she was a little goofy in the head, and she required medical attention. But something happened, and this time, she couldn't keep it from me. I would ask her once she recovered.

And I grabbed her into my arms, and called 911.

**Author's Note: **

**How was this chapter? The flashback was part of the incident. But you don't know Alex's motive? And who is Eric? Also, what about Shane's connection? What do you think will happen? **

**Please READ and REVIEW! I would like 5-10 reviews for this chapter. **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Aftermath

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie's POV:

I could feel all the pain medications, the drugs, the high, coming into my body. It felt really weird, but why was I at the hospital? And then it all clicked. It happened again. That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was resigning. Life sucked. I was done. Done with it all, I'd get a knife. And this time, I would make sure Shane wouldn't be there to save me. No one would, because I'd do it in my own room, with the door locked.

"M, Mitchie? Are you awake?" I heard Shane asking.

I had not realized that I actually opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I am."

And we talked, about different stuff, really random for about five hours. Shane was a good guy, and I was sorry to leave this world, leave him, but not even Shane Gray was worth this. The fear ruling my life.

And then Shane said,  
"So, what actually did happen?"

"Shane, I can't talk about it yet. I'm really sorry, but I promise you I will tell you really soon. Just not in this way, not in the hospital." I will tell him. I have to tell somebody my true motives before I kill myself, but he won't stop me. I'll write him a note.

So we went home, Shane to his, me to mine. I spent time in my room, saying goodbye, writing letters to my parents . . . to Shane . . . I was cleaning everything up, it was sad but it was worth it. I went downstairs and took the knife.

Shane became a big part of my life these next few days. We hung out everyday, went many places, he even got me a puppy named Peanut! I would be giving Peanut to him.

I set the date for the day after my birthday, May 11. That was in a week, I don't know why I picked that day, probably to have one last party.

So my week went by. Mostly alone, a lot with Shane, and some quality time with my family. This was a hard decision, which I was making again, but this time I was set.

The day of my killing:

I got up. Checked Facebook. Yep, the usual harassment. I got all my notes set, and I put them in the mailbox to address everyone. Made sure to lock my door.

Then I took my knife, hesitated, and put it to my chest. Then, in a couple seconds, I was dead.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry it's really short, I'm really busy! **

**Please READ and REVIEW! For the people who are favoriting, could you PLEASE take 5 seconds to review? It means A LOT to me! :D **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Tears

**Here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

I saw black, and I wasn't sure what exactly happened. Was I dead? I definitely thought I was. Then I heard voices, I wasn't sure who's they were, but they were definitely there. Whispers. More and more whispers. Were they ghosts? No. Then I realized I had eyes, so I decided to open them. It took a lot of effort, for my lids were extremely heavy, but I eventually won. Then, instead, of seeing a ghost, I saw it. Standing right there: Shane.

"Am I dead? What happened?" I asked him.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about? Why on earth would you be dead? We took here to the hospital hours ago! Mitchie, is everything okay?"

"Uh, for some reason, I thought I was dead . . ."

"Okay, this is not normal. Doctor!" He called.

"Yes?" The doctor said. He sounded kind of annoyed, who would know why?

"It's Mitchie, something happened. She, she kind of thought she was dead. Why? Is everything okay? Is she turning scyzophrenic? Please help her!"

"Shane Gray, it'll be fine. This is completely normal, for the pain medication we gave her was sure to give her hallucinogenic dreams."

"Wait," I butted into their conversation, "Why did I need pain medication?"

"Shane," The doctor said, " I think I will leave now, and you can tell her as much or as little as possible."

"Shane," I said, "Where are my parents?"

"They're signing things, don't worry. That's why I will tell you what happened to you. But in return, you must tell me why."

"Okay . . ." I replied. I have to admit, I had no idea what was going on, what happened, so I guess I had no choice but to agree with Shane's proposal.

"So," He started, "We were supposed to meet by our original meeting spot, and when I got there, you weren't there. I waited and waited, but then I heard a scream. I could here it came from the woods, and I guess instinct told me it was you. So I followed the sound, and my gut, and it lead me into the woods. I searched and searched, and then I found a limp, fragile body. It was you. I believe you had been raped by a stranger. Now. Do you remember anything? It will help us both solve this mystery."

I had a sudden flashback. Everything made sense now. The incident, the rape, the woods, the dream, everything.

"Shane, that was no stranger. That was Alex."

"Wait, who's Alex?"

"Shane, I haven't told anyone this before, but since you've saved my life multiple times because of Alex, I think I have no choice but to tell you."

I continued, "One day, back when I was cooler and actually had some friends, I had a boyfriend, Eric. He invited me to this party at his house. So, of course I was excited, it was my first public event with my first boyfriend ever. So I went shopping with my friends, got some cool clothes, and yeah. Then, I drove myself to his house, and when I got there, something happened. It actually was a pill party, and in order to get in, you had to have drugs. I was a clean girl, and never even was near drugs before, so I went into panic. Then, I saw Eric, and I questioned him. So he diverted me and had his best friend Alex take care of me. So Alex took me upstairs, and, and . . ." I couldn't continue anymore. It was just too hard.

"Mitchie, it's okay, I'm here, but please tell me the rest so I can make sure this 'Alex' will never hurt you again."

"Okay," I said, I had already started crying. "Alex then threatened me. He threatened to kill me, he had a knife. Unless I would, you know, 'make love' with him. It was so scary. You know the rest. I will NOT go into detail with that experience, that no one in this world will hear. IT was just so scary. He kept threatening me, Shane. I couldn't run away, he'd find me. And he did again."

"Oh, Mitchie, I'm so sorry! That really is horrible!"

"Thanks . . . And you know what the worst part is?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Alex and my ex Eric told everyone that it was me that raped him, that I was delusion, a complete psychopath, and that I gave him Chlamydia. I told everyone at school that it wasn't true, that I was innocent, but no one believed me. Rumors spread, and eventually the whole school started making fun of me. Even my so called friends. It got gradually worse, and now there is a fake me on Facebook that makes statuses like 'I am a whore and slut', blah blah blah." I was crying really hard, it was the first time I really opened up to someone.

"Mitchie, I know this is really horrible, and that no one should go through this, let alone you, but you have to remember that there are people who care about you. Your mom, your dad, me . . ." His voice kind of trailed away when he said 'me', I was surprised he said he cared about me.

"You-you care about me?"

"Of course I do, we're friends! Why else would I be sitting here right now?"

"Hey!" I said, and I hit him with the pillow from my bed. Eventually, it turned into a massive pillow fight. At least as massive as it could be, taking the fact that we were at a hospital.

"Mitchie, I think we should get going to your house. You've had all your treatment, it's been a couple of days, so let's go! We'll get your parents."

"Wait, are you coming with us?"

"Your parents thought it'd be best, since you're happier around me. . .From what I told them of our secret outings."

"Oh yeah, I kind of never told them about that. . ."

"Haha don't worry, I never told my band mates, Nate and Jason."

"Oh my, I kind of forgot you're the Shane Gray of Connect Three with THE Nate and Jason!"

"Wow. Smart!" He replied.

"Well, since I'm at a hospital after being raped, and we've been seeing each other for the past month, and you're wearing some weird moustache and hat, I think that would make sense!"

"Very funny." He said sarcastically.

And with that, we drove home, and I truly saw what a great guy Shane was, and how much he saved my life in many different ways.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the scary chapter last time, haha but I ALMOST killed her, but decided not to. So what do you think will happen? **

**Also, there's more to the incident, and more about Alex and Eric will be discovered! Mitchie doesn't know everything . . . **

**Please READ and REVIEW! For the people who are favoriting, could you PLEASE take 5 seconds to review? It means A LOT to me! :D **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	7. The Beautiful California Pier

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie's POV:

Shane Gray: Everyday, world famous, award winning, celebrity crush, pop star. I'm pretty sure every teenage girl would agree with that statement. But for me, I have had other experiences with Shane Gray. Truth be told, he has saved my life twice. One, was when I was trying to commit suicide by drowning myself, and then I got caught in seaweed, and he pulled me out. Another time, I was raped (again) by this creep Eric. I was lying in the woods, frozen to death, and no other than Shane Gray came to the rescue. Yes, an average nobody girl like me, HAS met, and befriended Shane Gray. Except there is one problem: I have developed this fear. A fear of losing Shane as a friend. Pretty pathetic I know, but I can't help it. He's just so . . . kind, and honest, and brave, and . . . a hero. Yeah, Shane Gray is a hero, _my_ hero, and a really good friend.

Hmm, so basically this is what was on my mind that day, the day I came back from the hospital. 1. Shane Gray. 2. The fake me on Facebook. 3. Shane Gray. 4. Eric 5. Shane Gray. 6. Alex. 7. Shane Gray.

Yeah, I kind of thought of Shane too much, it was scaring me. I couldn't POSSIBLY be falling for him, I mean, come on, he was a pop star! And what was I? Some, little girl, alone and miserable. He had millions of friends, and way prettier girls to look at. What I second, I thought, why was he friends with me then? Then it clicked. Maybe he was only my friend because of pity for me! So I called him, and demanded to 'hang out'.

"Hey, Shane, can we meet up somewhere?" I called, and told him.

"Sure, Mitch, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk."

"Okay, just make sure . . .that you're not tempted."

"Huh?"

"Okay, never mind. So, see you at the . . .pier? I'll come over and pick you up."

"Okay, Thanks Shane, it really means a lot."

"Sure, Mitch! Anytime!"

So I waited with anxiety, for his black SUV to come up. His beautiful SUV, with his sunglasses right inside, with his moustache as well . . .

Then I heard his car pull up, and I put my hair in a messy ponytail, and flew down the stairs. I said bye to my mom, who was getting used to Shane's visits, and I ran into his car.

"Hey!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

We had a blast on the way to the pier, listening to the radio. We were jamming, dancing, and basically just having fun! It was amazing with Shane, he was so easygoing, so easy to talk to, it felt so natural telling him happy stories (not that there were many), sad stories, and even silly jokes.

"Shane, listen to this joke."

"Haha, Mitch, your jokes are soooo funny." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Anway, Knock knock?"

"Fine . . . who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?" He asked.

"Why are you crying, it's just me!" I said. Yeah, these jokes were really lame, but they just sorta . . . came out!

"We REALLY need to get you a joke book! Remind me of that next time there's a holiday, or it's your birthday."

"Shut up, Shane!"

"Excuse me, I'm driving you! You kind of are 'in my service'. Unless you want to leave the car . . ."

"Fine, you win."

"HA!"

We had these little arguments a lot, it was a way to have fun. And they weren't real arguments, just kind of making fun of each other. Boy, I really missed that, I mean I haven't had friend time in a while. Shane made me feel . . . _happy _again. I didn't know what I'd do once he went on tour, or didn't have time to spend with me anymore.

So, we eventually got the pier, and we left the car. He had a really good disguise on, so no one recognized him thankfully. He had a different moustache each time, and a different hat. Sometimes they were kind of dorky, so I would poke fun at him! So I kind of loved his disguises! You have to see them in person, THEY. ARE. HILARIOUS.

We played in the sand, swam a little, had a water fight, which was really fun. I think I won, but if you ask Shane, he'll tell you a complete different story. Well I guess you have to listen to me now! Since I. AM. RIGHT.

Anyway, we sat down, the sun was setting, and I remembered why I wanted to hang out with Shane in the first place.

"Are you my friend out of pity?" I suddenly asked, out of nowhere. He seemed a little weirded out, but the question had to come out sooner or later.

"What do you mean? What kind of question is that?"

"Well . . .I mean, you've really only seen me trying to commit suicide, getting raped, and you always tell me how you feel bad for me. . ."

"Okay, no pop star, EVER pities anyone. Okay, just kidding! I do feel bad for you, as anyone would, knowing your whole story. But Mitchie, there's so much more to you, that you don't even realize. People at school hate you, but me, the most popular guy in the world, thinks you are really cool. And I'm not lying! Trust me, I spend way too much time with you, if I would pity you. If I would only pity you, I'd send you gifts and that's it."

"Oh," was all I could say. Boy, the way he could talk, reassure me, was amazing. "But what about later? When there are 'cooler' people to hang out with, and you just ditch me?"

"I'm not going to ditch you! You are cool! And we will be friends forever. Right now, you're my best friend. My band mates, they're just work friends, but you, you really understand me."

"I do, how?" I asked.

"You don't assume things because I'm famous, you just treat me as an average guy. We're both goofy, we both like to do childish things, but in the end, we can have heartfelt conversations which make us have a strong bond. How many people do you think I've been able to do that with? No one, except you. You're special, even if people at your school don't realize it. You're beautiful, sweet, caring, funny, goofy, and above all, an awesome friend."

"Thanks, Shane. That really means a lot. You're also a great friend, and the only one I have. And that's not why I'm friends with you, either. I love spending time with you, it's the most fun I've ever had."

"Well, I'm glad I'm helping you."

"You really are." I said, and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Mitchie, in return, you must promise me one thing.

"Anything."

"NEVER try to commit suicide again."

"Okay. It's just, I thought there was no escape, no way out, but you've taught me that even in the darkest times, a friend can appear, and turn your life upside down. You've really saved my life, in many ways."

"Same with you Mitchie. You've taught me what true sorrow is. I, believe it or not, feel bad for myself a lot. But compared to you, I'm witnessed nothing. There's a reason I'm so interested in bullying, but that's a whole different story that I promise I will tell you later. But right now, it's getting late, so we should probably go back. Your mom will be worried.

"Okay."

And so we set off. This car ride wasn't nearly as fun, since I kind of fell asleep. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I really hoped all he said was true. He really was an amazing person, it was awe striking. We had known each other for a while, but until that night, I really never knew how much he did for me.

Shane Gray: My best friend, the person I hung out with every single day. The person I had a billion inside jokes with, who I could make fun of his hair, or moustache, or outfit, and he wouldn't care. He was the best guy I had ever met, and he saved my life.

And I so happened to find myself thinking about him a little bit more than I had hoped.

Shane's POV:

"Hey!" I called to my band mates, after having the best day of my life.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Nate, Jason, and my manager asked me. Oh great, I was in trouble. SHIT!

"Uh, hanging."

"Was this with this girl, Milchie, or whatever?" Nate asked.

"Maybe. . . and it's MITCHIE! Not Milchie, what kind of a name is that?"

"Whatever, Shane. The point is that you were with her, when we were supposed to be writing our new album." Nate replied.

"Okay, sorry, I'll be there next time."

"Sorry won't cut it." This time the manager spoke. You are forbidden to ever see Mitchie again, or else."

"Or else . . .what?" I knew the manager had some scary plans, but I knew I wouldn't follow them.

"Or else you won't be in Connect Three anymore. Or else you are banned from living here. Or else we are KICKING YOU OUT!"

**Author's Note: **

**How was this chapter? I took another writing style with the beginning, how'd you guys like it? **

**What was your guys' favorite part of this chapter? Next chapter will focus more on Shane and Connect Three. BTW: Caitlyn will be entering the story soon, anyone predict how she'll be related to the characters? **

**Oh, and how do you think Mitchie's 'singing debut' will come into play? **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I may update once before, but we'll see. It depends on how many reviews I get, heehee. **

**Please READ and REVIEW! For the people who are favoriting, could you PLEASE take 5 seconds to review? It means A LOT to me! :D **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Shane's Helping Hand

**Here's Chapter 8! I'm kind of on a writing mood this winter break, haha so I'm trying to fit in as many chapters until I go out of town this Saturday! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Shane's POV:

Wow. They were so . . .self centered! The world did not revolve around them, I mean seriously? What was wrong with spending time with someone, it's not like I was even caught by the paparazzi! Not once! Whatever. Now, I just needed to think of a good rebuttal. I would not blow this. I had to keep a somewhat good image/band for the fans, but more importantly, I couldn't do this to Mitchie. Not after what happened, and especially not after her dream. Boy, the dream really scared me. And, I think it would also hurt me, not seeing her.

"So, Shane. What is it, your band, or your little girlfriend of yours?" My manager asked me, for the final time.

"Hmm," I said confidently, "May I speak to my band mates in private, please? Mr. Anderson?" I had never called him 'Mr." before, so I think this came as a shock.

So Nate, Jason, and I went into the other room, the blue room we called it, and decided to talk.

"Guys, are you really that against me?" I asked them, trying to be nice.

"Well . . .We don't like you spending time with this girl, at all, but I don't think we'd ban you from the band. But we do NOT approve of her." Nate responded.

"Whatever, I don't really care of your opinion or not, the point is, I'm going to continue seeing her whether you like it or not! And we all know, that this band would be nowhere without me. For some reason, I am the most popular, don't try to deny it Nate, the crowd thinks I'm hotter than you!" I responded. So far, so good.

"Fine, Shane. I guess we can't FORCE you to do anything, but Jay seems to want to."

"Then there's only one thing we can do. You guys need me, and I honestly don't want to leave either. It would be too much work. And I obviously will continue seeing Mitchie." I answered. I sounded so smart, I loved it!

"And what is that, Mr. Gray?" Nate replied, he seemed to be intrigued by my plan.

"We fire Jay. We can easily find another manager, we're that popular? What do you say? Nate? Jase?"

"I don't care! As long as there are birds to look at!" That was Jason's reply. As usual, always containing birds.

"K, thanks Jason. Nate?" I asked. If Nate said that one word, yes, my life would be perfect! Gosh sometimes, (like right now) I really hated Jay! Or Mr. Anderson!

"Well, I guess it's the only probable solution. You're not compromising, and he definitely won't, and we will NOT let you leave, so I give my vote. Yes."

"Thanks, Nate! You know, even though we argue a lot, I can always count on you." I replied. Thanks to whoever was giving me good luck, I did not have to sacrifice anything. Whew!

"Yeah, yeah, Shane. But you will be in debt to me!"

"Nate, I'll do whatever you ask. As long as it doesn't involve Mitch."

"Fine. Deal."

Mitchie's POV:

That day was interesting. I had school, horrible as always. But I was learning to cope, with Shane's sweet texts and calls, and his motivating speeches. That was not the interesting part. But when I came home, turned on the TV I heard something very . . .odd you could call it.

"Connect 3. Teen sensation. Today, our three favorite boys have done something: They have fired their manager, Jay Anderson. No one knows why, and there haven't been any interviews yet with the boys. Stay tuned for more info on this topic! Details to come soon!

That was unexpected. I mean, managers don't really do much . . .And Shane did not say anything regarding this 'Jay Anderson' person. Weird. So I decided to call him.

"Hey, Mitchie, how was school today? Anything abnormally bad happened?"

"No, nothing unusual. But the question is, what happened to you, Shane, today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You fired your manager!" I exclaimed. This could not have been news to him, could it?

"Oh, yeah. Mitch, don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"I'm not worrying, I'm just curious. Please tell me?"

"Later . . . You don't need anything else in that brain of yours." He joked.

"Hey! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I asked, trying to talk in a very sweet voice.

"Fine. I guess you've been such a big part of my life, that I'll tell you this little secret."

"Yay!" I squeeled.

"HaHa, Mi! Anway, so our manager, kind of . . .threatened me with leaving. And the band sided with me, so we just got rid of him. End of story!"

"Why did he threaten you?" I asked. He was keeping secrets from me, and I didn't like it.

"Okay, fine. I can't keep this secret from you. You deserve to know. Anyway, so Jay didn't really like me spending so my time with you. Basically, he gave me a choice. You, or the band. I wanted to keep both, so I just got rid of him.

"Oh," Was all I could say. Was I supposed to be mad, sad, or happy? I wasn't sure. I was happy he didn't ditch me. Also, I was sad that I was seen negatively in his private life. I was mad, that he didn't tell me that his manager saw me as a problem, mad just that I was interfering. I didn't want him to risk anything seeing me.

"Mitchie . . ." He said.

"It's fine, Shane. Fine. Just tell me next time, if I'm seen as a problem. I can try fixing some stuff I do, even stop calling you as much."

"No, Mitchie!"

"What?" I replied. I didn't even know what I was saying, didn't know what to think.

"I don't care what anyone thinks! I don't even care if they know why he was fired! Who cares? You weren't a distraction, and you're not interfering with _anything_ involving me and my band. In fact, who knows? Maybe you will inspire some songs! You're definitely not a distraction. And you must remember: we're best friends. Everyone must have friends, and Jay was just some loser that wanted everything his way. He was probably just mad all my attention wasn't devoted to him. Don't let it get to you. Please? For me."

"Okay, Shane. You really know how to make me feel better, as always. Sorry for being so sensitive . . ."

"Mitchie, you're a girl! Girls do this! And you know what? I'm going to get you a girlfriend! Someone you can discuss girl problems with, if ever you feel uncomfortable sharing problems with me. I've got Nate and Jason, so I'll find someone for you. I promise."

"Really Shane? You really are the best! Anyway, I have to go . . .homework. Talk to you later!" And I hung up. My grades were slowly increasing from Ds, to Cs.

Shane's POV:

I was so glad Mitchie wasn't mad at me. She could be, for I don't even know what. But that went better than I had expected. She really was sensitive, and I thought so, but next time I'll be prepared. But I guess, friends had to go through this? Helping each other solve problems. I wondered what Mitchie would be helping me with in the future, I could only predict a lot of things.

"SHAANE!" I heard Nate calling. Weird, he needed my help. This was rare, he usually liked solving all his problems for himself, thinking I wasn't 'smart enough' or something. Ha!

"What?"

"I have a girl problem. And I believe you are an expert in my particular occasion."

"Yeah. . ." I waited. This would surely be interesting.

"I met this girl at the grocery store. And I kind of like her, I think."

"Ah, so you want to meet and befriend a _non-famous _person?" I asked, trying to imitate Nate himself.

"Yeah . . . Just kind of."

"But what if they find out? The paparazzi? This is serious, Nate!" This was so fun, I knew his arguing would come back to bite him.

"Fine, Shane. You win." He finally said, defeated.

"I guess this means you owe someone an apology!"

"Fine. Sorry, Shane. I don't mind you seeing Mitchie anymore, I was wrong. So will you help me?"

"I still don't get why you need help though."

"Well, I want to get to know her, but I don't know what exactly I should do."

"One. Is always just hanging out at casual places, the mall, movies, etc. Two. Start going to places like the pier, and having conversations, and trying to help each other through tough times. And then, the friendship is set. Unless, you want to take it further . . ." I don't even know why I just said that. Sometimes, things just pop out of my mouth without meaning to! It was just kind of annoying.

"Well, that's good then, because I invited her here!"

"You did what?" This really shocked me. They were all sooo mad at me, and I never invited Mitchie here.

"Yeah . . .It was the first thing I could think of."

"Okay, well when is she coming over?"

"Tomorrow, for dinner, at around 6 PM."

"Okay, fine. Nate, that wasn't very smart of you, but we can't help with that now. Maybe I should invite Mitchie over too, so they can get to know each other? Then we can go places the four of us!"

"Yeah that sounds great! Thanks, Shane!"

"Yup. As always, Shane to the rescue. Anyway, what's her name?"

"Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar. She seemed. . . fierce. I want to get to know her."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the feeling."

Wow. Two members of a band, experiencing the same, well, similar thing. Just kind of weird. Jason better not meet someone! Haha! Well at least Caitlyn could be Mitchie's friend, which would be good for her, and I'd fulfill my promise. This is almost a really good thing, at least for Mitchie's sake. I just hope she won't take up all my time with Mitchie . . .

I was thinking about Mitchie a little too much. You could almost say I liked her. But I couldn't think about liking her or not. Having a boyfriend would not be good for her. Maybe I could wait until summer . . . By then, I hope to convince her not to care at all about her bullying. She would make it through this, and I would be there each step of the way.

It's just, some little knot in my brain, kept reminding me about her dream of killing herself, just like that. Without warning, when everyone thought she was happy. It really was scaring me, what if she really had those feelings? What if I woke up tomorrow, and she was gone? What if she decided to leave the world, leave me? I could not bear that thought with which I laid down, and went to bed with.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day. Nate and Caitlyn . . . Caitlyn and Mitchie . . . Mitchie and I . . . what would happen?

3rd person POV:

Little did they all know, Caitlyn's arrival would mark a new era in all of their lives, changing them all forever. Nothing was ever the same, and no one knew if it was for the better . . . or for the worse.

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter down! How was this one? I tried making it longer, 2000+ words! Do you like this length, or is it better shorter?**

**I added a Connect Three logo: Connect 3. How do you like it?**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays! For the holidays, would you'll please review? Pretty please? LOL. The more, the merrier!**

**Hopefully at least one more update before Saturday! **

**ENJOY! AND READ AND REVIEW! **

**-SevFan123**


	9. Misunderstandings

**So it's been two years and I came across this story and decided to give an update…let me know what you think! It will be short until I get back in the groove of this story. **

**I'll continue it if I get reviews, to make sure there is still interest **

MITCHIE'S POV:

The next day, Shane took me out for lunch to meet up with Caitlyn. I was extremely nervous, and Shane could tell.

"Mitchie, what is there to be afraid of? It's not like you have much to lose…" He tried easing the tension with a joke. It did NOT work.

"Shane, that is easy for you to say…everyone likes you when they first meet you. You're easy going, outgoing, funny, and just fun to talk to. Me on the other hand…not so much."

"Mitch…that's not true at all."

SHANE'S POV:

God, I can't believe she thinks I'm so likeable. If only all of that were true…. She just has not seen me in my bad ways. And on top of it, I cannot believe she thinks that people don't like her when they meet her! Granted, Nate and Jason almost hate her, but they are just looking out for the band. It's not like they have taken the time to meet her…Shoot, I just realized Mitchie has been talking.

"Shane, I know you're trying to be nice, but trust me on this one, I am not that well liked when I first meet people."

Fed up with Mitchie slightly, I replied with a simple yet harsh "we'll see".

As we walked in silence, I could tell Mitchie was a little bit hurt with my slightly harsh answer. I don't know why I reacted that way…I guess I just wanted her to realize how amazing she really was. Did I really just say that? It's just the way her hair flows off her back, the way her eyes sparkle with innocence and curiosity; just the way she spoke was unreal. God, was I falling for Mitchie? I guess only time would tell. And either way, she would never feel the same way about me. I mean c'mon, she is probably not thinking about guys at all right now. Then I realized that we just got to lunch. Caitlyn is not here yet…where the hell is she?! So Mitchie and I sat in silence.

"Mitchie, OK, I'm sorry I snapped at you a little bit." I waited for a reply but there was none. "OK, look. I just can not stand when you think of yourself in such a low light." I waited again. "Especially when I think you are so amazing."

MITCHIE'S POV:

I could not believe he just said that. And you would think that my heart stopped beating and that I would start screaming out of happiness, but instead I just stared at him. I finally decided that I should say something.

"Sh-shane….You really think so…" I mumbled…clearly at a loss of words. I was kind of just hoping that Caitlyn would come already.

"No I do not think so." At this moment, I was about to just run off in tears…until he added, "I know so." Typical. Just, typical.

"Shane…uhhh thanks I guess…"

He took a deep breath. "Mitchie, I really need to tell you something. I uh…"

Someone's arrival just interrupted Shane. That girl was wearing striped jeans, a blazer and some shades. She looked pretty spunky, but that was just my opinion. She took off her sunglasses, and said, "Hi, you must be Mitchie. I'm Caitlyn! I was supposed to meet you here, but it seems I'm interrupting something…." She clearly knew Shane, and that he wanted to say something. Something told me that I did not want to hear what Shane has to say, or maybe I did. I was just really confused, and slightly happy that Caitlyn was there to distract me.

I answered, "Um no you're fine. Hi, I'm Mitchie". I felt a strange boost of confidence with this Caitlyn. She seems very cool, and I guess it feels nice to have a girl around. It has been so long since I have been able to talk to someone about, you know, girl problems. Maybe Caitlyn will be able to help with with my Sh-boy problems. Did I really just say that? I do NOT have a crush on SHa…I have to stop this! I realized I was in thought, so I kept going "So…. What shall we do not that we are all here?"

Shane finally said something. "I will leave. That was my secret plan. To get you two to meet. Mitch, you'd only come here if I came. It was the plan all along that I leave." Shane seemed upset, almost on the verge of tears.

ShANE'S POV:

I felt so mad and hurt I could just punch a wall. I HAD to escape there somehow! I bolted, not knowing where I was going, or who I would meet. I just walked away…then ran.

**What do you think? What's up with Shane and Mitchie? I know Caitlyn just came, but do you like her in the story? Let me know with your reviews, and whether I should continue with this story! READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
